Quatre flocons pour un baiser
by CrazyNight
Summary: Assis dans son bureau, Roy contemple le ciel enneigé d'un air pensif. Chaque flocon qui tombe lui rappelle un épisode de son passé. Parfois joyeux, souvent tristes, et si tous ces souvenirs avaient un point commun? Une belle princesse blonde par exemple...
1. Chapter 1

_Je sais, je sais. Cela fait bientôt deux mois que je n'ai pas publié de chapitres de 'Melody of the silence', mais il fallait absolument que je commence cette fic. C'est le destin qui l'a voulu, ce n'est pas ma faute. u_u_

_Me voilà donc cette fois-ci avec une petite fic à chapitres sur le passé de Roy. Je me doute que ce domaine a déjà été exploité, et certainement mieux que moi, mais n'hésitez pas à vous faire votre propre avis. Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille avec mon blabla inutile et vous souhaite un bonne lecture._

_Au fait, je pense que je publierai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines._

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: les personnages de fullmetal alchemist et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de la fantastique Hiromu Arakawa_

* * *

« Le chevalier rassembla alors tout son courage et brandit son épée haut dans le ciel. Puis, il trancha d'un coup la tête du méchant dragon noir qui mourut dans d'atroces souffrances avant d'aller en enfer car il avait été très vilain. Et c'est ainsi que, grâce à la bravoure du preux guerrier, la belle princesse fut délivrée et...

- Maman ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux du livre pour enfants et regarda son fils avec étonnement. Le petit garçon se tenait accroché à son pull et la fixait de ses yeux d'un noir profond. Elle eut un sourire en pensant que l'enfant avait le même regard pétillant que son père. La même couleur d'yeux aussi. Pour le reste, on pouvait dire qu'il ressemblait surtout à sa mère. De ses cheveux d'un noir de jais aux traits fins de son visage, tout en lui ramenait à la beauté de Sélina Olway. Cette dernière sourit tendrement à son fils avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

« Que se passe-t-il Roy ?

- Elle ressemble à quoi la belle princesse de l'histoire ?

- Et bien, réfléchit Sélina, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question, cette princesse est la plus belle femme du monde et…

- En voilà des bêtises ! »

Roy et sa mère se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Ce dernier se dirigea vers sa femme et son fils et les embrassa avec tendresse, ses cheveux châtains se mêlant aux mèches corbeaux des deux autres. Roy, resté dans les bras de la femme, observa son père d'un air surpris.

« Elle n'est pas belle la princesse papa ?

- Certainement pas aussi belle que ta mère, Roy, lui sourit Basil Olway. La plus femme du monde, c'est moi qui l'ai épousée. C'est elle ma princesse.»

Sélina rougit légèrement tandis que Roy se demandait comment la belle princesse du conte avait fait pour sortir du livre et devenir sa mère. Heureusement, la jeune femme se pencha vers lui, expliquant avec douceur:

« Chaque homme sur cette terre a sa propre princesse, tout comme chaque femme est destinée à rencontrer un jour le prince charmant. »

Devant l'air consterné de son fils, qui ne comprenait plus grand chose à ces histoires de princesse et de prince charmant, Sélina ajouta en riant :

« Et toi Roy, je suis certaine que ta princesse sera la plus merveilleuse de toutes. D'ailleurs, te connaissant, je pense que… »

La brune s'interrompit en constatant que son fils venait de s'endormir, blotti contre elle. Basil semblait avoir pris la même résolution, à en juger par les ronflements provenant de la masse avachie sur le canapé de la pièce.

Sélina déposa avec douceur son fils de cinq ans dans le petit lit. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers l'enfant pour l'embrasser, elle fut saisie par le sourire paisible que celui-ci abordait. Sa main dans celle de Roy, la jeune mère fut soudain submergée de bonheur. Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues, tandis qu'elle recouvrait son fils d'une couverture bleue.

« Mon petit Roy, mon chéri, murmura la jeune femme bouleversée. Je te souhaite d'être toujours aussi heureux, et ce pour le restant de tes jours. »

* * *

Les larmes dévalaient le long de son visage. Le petit garçon ne pouvait que hurler le nom de ses parents, la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots. Impuissant devant la maison en proie aux flammes, il en était réduit à gémir et sangloter à genoux. Face à lui, le feu dévorait tout : le papier, le tissu, les meubles, les murs, la vie. Jusqu'à la moindre trace de bonheur, jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'espoir.

Lorsque le brasier fut éteint et qu'il vit les pompiers extirper deux corps calcinés de ce qu'il restait de sa maison, le garçon cessa de pleurer et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'espérer ou même de croire en un lendemain meilleur. Sur le sol reposait un livre de contes pour enfants, que quelques flammes achevaient de brûler. Alors que le brun fixait une des pages d'un air hagard, des mots à moitié consumés attirèrent son attention.

« Et ils furent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Pour Roy, la vie n'avait rien d'un conte de fées.

* * *

Basil avait perdu ses parents quelques années auparavant. Quant à la mère de Roy, elle s'était brouillée avec sa famille avant de fuguer à l'âge de seize ans. La famille du jeune garçon avait brûlé en même temps que son foyer.

L'enfant brun avait perdu tout ce qu'il possédait, y compris son envie de vivre. Allongé au coin d'une ruelle, sur le bord d'un trottoir enneigé, il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention aux passants qui croisaient son chemin. Car si les gémissements de son estomac l'avaient tout d'abord poussé à demander de l'aide, Roy n'avait récolté au final que du mépris et des regards indifférents, pour ceux qui daignaient lui accorder quelques secondes d'attention.

Les forts ne viennent pas en aide aux faibles, la mentalité de ce pays est écœurante. Le garçon regrettait de n'avoir pris conscience de ça qu'une fois avoir touché le fond. Du haut de ses six ans, il se jura à lui-même que s'il parvenait à s'en sortir, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour changer cette injustice et venir en aide aux autres.

Mais il était trop tard.

Roy était fatigué de vivre. Il avait faim, il avait froid et surtout il était seul. Ses parents lui manquaient, il voulait retrouver sa famille. Tout comme le prince charmant attend sa princesse, Roy attendait que la mort vienne l'embrasser. Allongé sur le dos, le petit garçon fixait le ciel, l'œil vide et la vision rendue floue par la faim. De légers flocons tombaient du ciel, sortis du néant et de l'infini. Ils se posaient sur Roy, le recouvrant l'un après l'autre. Pour chacun d'eux, l'enfant avait un souvenir de sa vie passée.

Un flocon.

Les gâteaux au chocolat que son père oubliait constamment de sortir du four.

Un autre flocon.

L'ours en peluche qui se trouvait sur son lit, et dont l'oreille droite était couverte d'une large tâche d'encre.

Un troisième

L'odeur à la fois douce et réconfortante des cheveux de sa mère.

Et une multitude d'autres.

Les histoires qu'elle lui lisait tous les soirs. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais su à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse princesse au final. Roy aurait aimé qu'elle ait de beaux cheveux couleur miel, accompagnés d'une paire d'yeux noisette exactement comme…

… Ceux de la fillette qui était penchée sur lui.

Roy écarquilla les yeux de surprise, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste. Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent durant quelques instants. Soudain, la fillette plaça quelque chose entre les mains du brun. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, Roy puisa dans ses dernières forces pour tenter de se relever. Finalement, il parvint à s'asseoir grâce au soutien du mur de derrière. Son regard vide et fatigué quitta alors les yeux noisettes pour se poser sur ce qui se trouvait être…

Une aubépine.

Roy fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Il était allongé dans la neige, seul, triste, en train de mourir de faim, et elle lui offrait des fleurs ?! Le petit garçon crut soudain entendre la voix grave de Basil Olway lui murmurer tendrement « Psychologie féminine mon garçon. Pas la peine de chercher plus loin, tu y laisserais ta raison ». Au souvenir de son père les yeux de l'enfant s'embuèrent de larmes. C'est cet instant précis que la fillette choisit pour ouvrir la bouche, en réponse à leur monologue jusqu'à présent demeuré silencieux. Elle empoigna soudainement les mains du brun et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« L'aubépine est la fleur de l'espérance. Pourtant demain, elle sera fanée et flétrie comme n'importe quelle autre plante. Alors que toi, il ne tient qu'à toi de te relever et de vivre. Aujourd'hui comme demain. »

Les mains de la blonde serraient fort celles de Roy. Elles lui écrasaient les doigts mais le garçon s'en moquait bien : elles étaient chaudes. La fillette se redressa brusquement et repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue.

Le moment de surprise passé, Roy reprit sa position initiale. Il était allongé, comme avant. Les flocons le recouvraient peu à peu, comme avant. Et pourtant, tout lui paraissait différent. L'enfant ne cessait de tourner et de retourner la fleur entre ses doigts, comme pour se persuader qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Non, grimaça finalement Roy, rien n'avait changé, il était toujours aussi seul.

Hormis cette petite voix qui continuait de se répéter encore et encore sous sa tête brune. « Il ne tient qu'à toi de te relever et de vivre ». Étrangement, les flocons n'étaient plus si lourds, la neige n'était plus si froide. Il n'avait plus envie de rester allonger dans la neige à attendre la mort. D'autant plus que Dieu n'existait certainement pas, et il en allait donc de même pour le paradis.

_Non, ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était… _

Il se leva brusquement, ne paraissant plus sentir ni la fatigue, ni la douleur. Il se sentait dans un autre univers, un endroit où il serait invincible. Il avança, titubant malgré tout, sur la route enneigée. Roy ne s'était pas fixé de destination précise. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, pas plus qu'il n'avait connaissance du lieu où il se rendait. Il suivait seulement ses rêves, décidé à en faire une réalité le plus rapidement possible.

Roy ignorait combien de temps il avait marché. Peut être plusieurs heures, ou seulement quelques minutes. La première hypothèse était certainement la plus juste, car il faisait nuit lorsque le jeune garçon s'arrêta. Une porte était restée entrouverte, diffusant une forte odeur de parfum et une douce lumière, ce que Roy prit pour une invitation à entrer. Il s'engouffra alors à l'intérieur de ce qui se trouvait être un bar. Le petit garçon ne prêta pas attention aux clients qui se tournaient vers lui. Il appréciait uniquement la chaleur qui l'enveloppait petit à petit, le poussant à atteindre son but. Car il l'apercevait à présent. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui se dirigeait vers lui intriguée.

-Bon sang mais que fais-tu ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle estomaquée, car c'était bien la première qu'elle voyait un aussi jeune garçon dans un bar à hôtesses.

Mais la fatigue s'écrasa sur Roy en même temps que les paroles de la femme, et il s'effondra dans ses bras. Épuisé, il n'eut que la force de murmurer dans un souffle:

« Je veux vivre. »

La dame aux cheveux d'ébènes serra le garçon contre elle. Tout en tenant ce petit être fragile entre ses mains, Chris Mustang prit conscience d'une chose.

Son monde ne dépendait plus que de cet enfant.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je vous remercie en tout cas d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce premier chapitre. ^^_

_J'espère vous retrouver bientôt._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps non? *ne se sent pas du tout coupable*_

_Pour le commentaire de ce chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin._

_Disclaimer: aucun personnage ne m'appar... ah si, l'alcoolo roux est à moi (je sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir d'ailleurs... avec toutes les bouteilles de whisky qu'il me coûte) et Yeshua aussi.  
_

_Bonne lecture! *fuit sous les lancers de tomates*_

* * *

« Adoptez-moi »

Chris Mustang se retourna, ne sachant ce qui l'avait surpris le plus. La phrase que le jeune garçon venait de prononcer ou bien le fait que ce dernier venait enfin d'ouvrir la bouche. En effet, le brun, après avoir dormi trois journées complètes, s'était finalement réveillé. Il n'avait cependant pas prononcé le moindre mot pendant près d'une semaine, comme plongé dans des réflexions autres que celles d'un enfant de six ans. Il se contentait de manger et d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête aux questions qu'elle lui posait.

- S'il vous plaît, adoptez-moi, poursuivit-il.

Les pensées de la femme se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à le laisser repartir. Ensuite, parce que la phrase du brun venait de lui rappelé que cet enfant n'était pas le sien et qu'il avait peut-être une famille qui l'attendait. Mais quel genre de parents oserait laisser leur fils affamé errer dans les rues ?

Chris Mustang ne répondit donc rien, dévisageant simplement le garçon d'un air songeur. Ce dernier, considérant le silence de son interlocutrice comme un refus, continuait d'argumenter désespérément.

- Je serai sage, je ne vous dérangerai pas! Je travaillerai pour vous, je sais déjà bien faire la vaisselle. S'il vous plaît, je n'ai nulle part où aller à part ici!

En entendant cette phrase, la jeune femme releva la tête. Elle était décidée à garder cet enfant avec elle, même si son cœur lui faisait remarquer qu'elle se serait de toute façon occupée de lui, envers et contre tous.

- Et comment t'appelles-tu ? s'entendit-elle finalement demander

- Roy Olway

- Désormais tu te nommeras Roy Mustang, poursuivit la femme. Et j'espère que tu fais aussi bien la vaisselle que tu le prétends.

Sur ces mots, elle lui sourit affectueusement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle un petit brun surpris mais fou de joie.

* * *

Faute de faire la vaisselle, Roy fut plutôt choyé et dorloté comme un petit prince. En effet, l'enfant semblait doté d'une bouille d'ange qui lui avait rapidement permis de devenir la mascotte du bar. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour approfondir ses connaissances en matière de psychologie féminine, retenant attentivement qu'un sourire charmeur et quelques fleurs réparaient facilement ses bêtises.

Seule Chris Mustang semblait résister aux mimiques du garçon, refusant de céder à chacun de ses caprices, malgré son envie de lui faire plaisir. Et si la jeune femme pouvait se montrer parfois sévère envers l'enfant, elle n'hésitait cependant jamais à lui montrer des marques d'affections. Pas comme une vraie maman, car elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer celle de Roy, mais plutôt comme une mère attentionnée. Pour cela, elle surnommait le brun « mon petit Roy », ce à quoi l'enfant répondait qu'il n'était pas si petit que ça, et que bientôt il la dépasserait.

Chris voulut ensuite envoyer Roy à l'école. Celui-ci, en sa qualité de paresseux professionnel, geignit qu'il était déjà trop occupé pour avoir en plus des devoirs à faire à la maison. Mais la jeune femme tenait à ce que l'enfant reçoive une éducation correcte, ce dont elle n'avait pu profiter elle-même. Roy finit donc par aller dans l'établissement le plus proche, finalement convaincu par sa mère adoptive. Elle lui avait en effet promis qu'il allait se faire plein d'amis, et ça, cela plaisait à Roy.

L'enfant se distingua rapidement de ses camarades, de par ses résultats tout à fait corrects, mais surtout sa paresse. Ses techniques pour échapper aux devoirs et aux punitions se répandirent vite dans l'école telle une traînée de poudre. Chris Mustang devait cependant reconnaître que l'enfant fournissait de réels efforts… pour ne pas travailler.

Et comme l'avait prédit la mère adoptive de Roy, ce dernier se fit plein d'amis. Certaines personnes sont faites pour guider, et d'autres pour l'être. Roy faisait indéniablement partie de la première catégorie. En moins de temps de qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le petit garçon se retrouva entouré d'une dizaine d'enfants.

Il y avait malgré tout, dans toute cette petite troupe parée à faire les quatre cents coups, un garçon qui se distinguait des autres gamins aux joues crasseuses. Le meilleur ami de Roy, celui à qui le brun accordait toute sa confiance. Un jeune ishbal du nom de Yeshua.

Un jour cependant, Roy revint de l'école le visage fermé et l'air abattu. Il était dans un état pitoyable, ses vêtements déchirés et sales, sans compter les quelques hématomes qui apparaissaient sur son visage. Chris Mustang se précipita immédiatement en direction de l'enfant.

- Mon Dieu, Roy ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?!

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il renifla, tentant de refouler les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge. Roy ne voulait pas pleurer devant les gens. C'était trop humiliant de montrer ses faiblesses devant tant de regards. Lui était fort, il ne devait pas pleurer.

Chris Mustang poussa un soupir devant le silence de l'enfant. Elle sortit un mouchoir brodé de sa poche et essuya les joues sales du petit garçon. Lentement, en prenant garde de ne pas l'écorcher davantage, ni de le brusquer. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle plaça le morceau de tissu dans la poche de pantalon de Roy, et se redressa sans insister. Un murmure se fit alors entendre.

- …juste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Chris en se penchant à nouveau vers le brun.

- C'est pas juste.

- Mon petit Roy, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce-qui n'est pas juste ?

- À… À la ré-récré, hoqueta le petit garçon. Y'a deux grands qui ont embêté Yeshua. Ils l'ont traité de sale bâtard, et l'ont frappé. J'ai voulu le défendre mais… mais… ils étaient trop forts…

L'enfant se tut quelques instants, les yeux baissés au sol. Il ajouta finalement, d'une voix rauque et basse, comme dans le murmure d'un souffle de vent :

- J'ai rien pu faire. C'est pas juste, je peux même pas défendre ceux qui comptent pour moi.

Chris Mustang serra doucement l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle évitait d'habitude ces actions maternelles envers lui, aussi Roy profita de la chaleur dégagée par les bras de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Le monde est mal fait, Roy. Cependant, je doute que quelqu'un puisse un jour le changer.

- Moi j'y arriverai ! , s'exclama l'enfant en se dégageant brusquement. Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à changer le monde !

Chris resta bouche bée devant les yeux noirs de l'enfant, brillants de détermination ainsi que de confiance. Ce gamin avait un regard qui incitait à le suivre, une de ces lueurs qui prouvent que rien n'est impossible. Quelque chose que l'on nomme l'espoir.

- Je n'en doute un instant, mon petit Roy, lui sourit-elle finalement en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Mais cela m'étonnerait que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit le ventre vide. File donc te débarbouiller pour passer à table.

L'enfant acquiesça en riant, puis monta dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Un alcoolique aux yeux verts embués par l'alcool, bon client néanmoins, avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille aussi attentive que lui permettaient les trois litres de whisky qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Ce dernier leva le doigt bien haut en annonçant d'une voix forte :

-Croyez-moi m'dame, ce ch'tit bonhomme ira loin… et j'ai plus d'whisky, ajouta-il d'un ton penaud. C'est fou ça tous ces p'tits lutins qui viennent se siffler ma bouteille pendant que j'regarde pas…

* * *

Yeshua et Roy quittèrent l'école le même jour, bien que les raisons soient quelque peu différentes. Le premier déménageait le lendemain, ses parents souhaitant retrouver les terres d'Ishbal. Les trois terreurs de l'école avaient donc choisi pour l'occasion d'organiser 'une petite fête de départ' en son honneur. Roy était cependant intervenu et, contrairement à la fois précédente, avait envoyé au tapis les agresseurs. D'où son départ pour cause de 'violence injustifiée envers des camarades'. Mais ça, Roy s'en moquait totalement.

Cependant, sur le chemin du retour, l'enfant songea que Chris Mustang ne serait certainement pas aussi fière que lui de son renvoi. Arrivé devant la porte du bar, il la poussa discrètement, tentant de se faire oublier pendant le plus de temps possible.

L'affaire fut finalement plus facile que prévu, étant donné qu'un client alcoolique aux yeux verts hurlait à travers tout le bar, montant au passage sur les tables et s'accrochant au lustre de la pièce. L'enfant s'arrêta quelques instants, curieux de savoir de quelle manière sa mère adoptive parviendrait à le mettre à la porte.

Aurait-il imaginé un seul instant que cet arrêt changerait sa vie ? Car le petit garçon eut l'inébranlable certitude que son existence venait de trouver un objectif clair lorsqu'il entendit l'homme roux clamer avec véhémence :

-L'alchimie agit pour le bien du peuple m'sieurs dames ! Les alchimistes sont là pour aider les pov' gens comme nous que l'gouvernement encule comme des écureuils ! Vive les alchimistes !

Le temps se figea pour Roy, tandis que l'homme à la bouteille de whisky s'était emparé d'une chaise pour 'partir chasser les gazelles roses'. L'enfant ne suivit pas la fin de la soirée, et ne sut jamais comment Chris parvint à le mettre à la porte après que qu'il ait mordu le mollet d'une grosse dame qui passait devant le bar.

Non, ce soir-là, Roy chercha dans tous les livres qu'il avait à sa disposition la moindre trace de l'alchimie. Le lendemain, et les jours suivants également. L'enfant passa à la bibliothèque de Central City, empruntant tous les livres qu'il pouvait.

Chris voulut se fâcher pour que Roy aille dans une autre école, l'enfant lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre ce qu'il savait déjà. Le garçon de neuf ans restait plongé des heures entières dans les encyclopédies, si bien que, devant une telle détermination, la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de céder.

Elle regretta tout d'abord d'avoir donné son accord, voyant à quel point l'alchimie influençait le comportement de l'enfant. Non pas qu'il fut devenu désagréable, au contraire, il n'avait jamais été si sage. Et c'était cela qui inquiétait la brune. Songeur, Roy ne lui adressait plus la parole, préférant travailler au calme dans sa chambre. Lui qui avait toujours fait preuve de paresse pour les tâches administratives, il cherchait désormais une quelconque trace de cette alchimie dans de vieilles archives.

Oui, songeait Chris Mustang avec regret, le garçon avait changé au point que la distance entre eux lui paraissait infinie. Le petit Roy qu'elle avait connu ne reviendrait certainement plus, et cela l'attristait.

Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne pouvait se résigner à oublier ces instants passés en compagnie de 'son petit Roy'. Elle haït alors cette science maudite qui noircissait l'esprit de son garçon, dévorant tel un monstre cruel les liens qui les unissaient.

Et puis un jour, tout changea.

Il était tard, et la jeune femme venait de pénétrer dans la chambre de l'enfant, avec la ferme intention de l'obliger à aller se coucher. Roy consacrait en effet une grande partie de ses nuits à étudier, si bien que de larges cernes se dessinaient désormais sous ses yeux d'un noir d'encre.

Chris, l'âme en peine et le cœur torturé à la seule pensée qu'elle était peu à peu remplacée par de vieux papiers jaunis, se pencha vers le brun pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Un murmure.

La jeune femme redressa la tête, surprise. Elle dévisagea le garçon. Roy venait d'avoir onze ans, pourtant on lui aurait donné sans peine quelques années de plus. Il n'était pas spécialement grand, mais son visage était marqué par cette maturité dont certains semblent dépourvus. Avec son air sérieux et ses yeux noirs cernés, on aurait même pu se demander si ce jeune corps abritait réellement l'âme d'un enfant. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, depuis que Chris Mustang avait recueilli ce garçon, il dégageait déjà une profonde intelligence. Une grande tristesse aussi. Cependant à cette époque, Roy souriait. Une de ces mimiques de gamin, qui lui arrondissait le visage et illuminait ses yeux. Comme un enfant. Mais désormais, le visage de Roy restait froid. Il réfléchissait, étudiait, ne riait plus.

Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçut un de ces furtifs sourires malicieux traverser le visage de l'enfant, tandis que ce dernier lui murmurait quelques mots.

- Que dis-tu ? Parle plus fort, voyons ! répondit Chris, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa joie.

- Il faut que je vous confie quelque chose mère, répéta Roy une seconde fois, mais d'une voix d'où ne percevait désormais plus que la détermination.

La brune, tout d'abord surprise par le brusque changement d'intonation, adressa finalement un grand sourire à l'enfant. Elle ébouriffa lui ébouriffa affectueusement sa tignasse sombre, songeant qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion depuis fort longtemps.

- Je t'écoute, mon petit Roy.

Et il lui expliqua. Tout. Ses projets, en particulier celui de changer le pays en devenant Führer. Pour cela, il devait devenir plus fort. Assez pour protéger le pays entier. Il croyait en l'alchimie.

Chris Mustang écouta. Tout. Elle avait les grands ouverts, surprise par les plans ambitieux de l'enfant. Et le plus invraisemblable, c'était qu'elle le suivait dans ses idées utopiques. Elle croyait en lui.

Néanmoins, la brune ne put s'empêcher de protester quand Roy lui annonça, sans aucune manière, qu'elle devait changer de nom. Chris tenait à son prénom. C'était la seule chose que semblaient lui avoir laissé ses parents, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

- Pourquoi donc devrai-je faire une telle absurdité ?, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Pour vous protéger, répliqua le garçon d'un ton calme.

La jeune femme se tut. Elle venait de prendre conscience de la dangereuse forêt dans laquelle Roy comptait pénétrer. Et lui ne se souciait que de la simple femme qui l'avait récupéré ? Un misérable être humain, alors que sa vie à lui avait tellement plus de valeur… Elle n'ajouta rien, le brun poursuivit:

- Vous m'avez offert un toit, donné à boire et à manger, aimé. Vous m'avez fait cadeau d'un nouveau prénom ainsi que d'une seconde vie, par la même occasion. Permettez-moi au moins de vous protéger en offrant une nouvelle identité à celle qui à qui je dois tout.

Chris, bouleversée et les yeux embués de larmes, considérait le jeune garçon en silence. Etait-ce vraiment un enfant de onze ans qui lui parlait ainsi ? Etait-ce bien Roy, son petit Roy, son enfant ?

La jeune femme étreignit soudainement le garçon, serrant ce dernier dans ses bras avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Beaucoup. Les mains de l'enfant passèrent alors doucement dans le cou de la brune.

- Madame Christmas, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ce nom parut à Chris comme le plus beau de tous. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi ce nom ?

- Il était dans un livre que… maman me lisait quand j'étais petit, répondit Roy après une hésitation. L'histoire parle d'une famille heureuse qui prépare une fête sous la neige. C'était un conte de fées.

Le garçon s'interrompit quelques instants, puis redressa la tête en souriant à pleines dents.

- Ça m'a rappelé le jour où je suis arrivé ici. Le bar était éclairé, comme avec des guirlandes. Il était chaud et accueillant, alors qu'il neigeait dehors. Et puis… nous sommes une grande famille à tous els deux non ?

À ses mots, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Les paroles de l'enfant avaient eu sur son cœur un effet que de simples phrases ne sauraient expliquer. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur. Elle houspilla Roy en plaisantant :

- Vilain garnement, n'as-tu donc pas honte de faire pleurer ta mère ?

Le jeune garçon rit à cette remarque avant de se blottir contre celle que l'on nommerait désormais madame Christmas.

* * *

Minuit sonne à Central City. Au premier étage d'un bar, deux personnes sont endormies l'une contre l'autre.

Une mère et son enfant.

* * *

Roy avait appris de nombreuses choses en étudiant l'alchimie. Il avait notamment découvert quelques ouvrages sur la transmutation humaine. Cependant, et alors que de nombreux scientifiques avaient accordé leur vie à une science susceptible de ramener un être cher, l'enfant n'eut qu'une unique et triste certitude en tournant les pages jaunies : ses parents étaient morts, et ils ne reviendraient jamais.

Roy prit également conscience d'une chose lors de sa solitude étude de l'alchimie : il était faible. Un simple humain, fragile et incapable de protéger quiconque, y compris lui-même. Et cette faiblesse, la simple alchimie dont traitaient les ouvrages de la bibliothèque ne pouvait l'effacer.

Il en fallait une plus puissante. L'enfant sentit la peur tomber sur tout son être en même temps que la réponse lui apparaissait. Il revit sa maison noircie par la cendre et les corps calcinés de ses parents. Ses cris, ses pleurs, sa peur et son impuissance. Celles des autres également. Personne n'était en mesure de lui résister.

Le feu.

Le jour de ses douze ans, Roy fit sa valise et partit. On lui avait parlé d'un certain monsieur Hawkeye, qui vivait près d'East City. Aussitôt, le brun avait pris sa décision. Chris le regarda s'en aller la tête haute malgré sa démarche encore enfantine.

L'oisillon venait de s'élancer du nid. Allait-il gagner les cieux ou retomberait-il au sol ?

* * *

Roy se tenait devant la porte en chêne d'une maison décrépie. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'adresse qu'on lui avait fournie, puis reporta son attention sur la demeure, l'air perplexe. Tout au long de sa route, et pour tromper l'ennui, le garçon avait enté d'imaginer quelle serait l'apparence de l'endroit où il se rendait. Il était évident pour lui que monsieur Hawkeye, le maître des flammes, possédait une maison de la même envergure que son alchimie. Grande, luxueuse et chaleureuse. Peut-être même était-ce un palais ?

En songeant à cela, Roy sentait sa gorge se serrer. Une personne aussi riche et puissante que le professeur Hawkeye allait-elle accepter l'enfant misérable qu'il était ? Il serrait les poings : il le fallait. Il dormirait dehors si besoin, mais il apprendrait les secrets de l'alchimie des flammes.

Et c'est ce que pensait toujours le brun, debout devant la porte du bâtiment délabré. Même s'il avait commis une erreur de jugement, ou encore qu'on lui avait fait une farce. Il apprendrait l'alchimie des flammes. Pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Roy fixa la poignée d'un air déterminé il n'y avait plus la moindre lueur d'hésitation dans son regard alors qu'il frappait à la porte en bois.

Après quelques instants, elle s'ouvrit doucement. Mais ce n'était pas monsieur Hawkeye qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il y avait uniquement une jeune fille blonde aux yeux noisette, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, malgré son retard (toutes mes excuses, vraiment). J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, car la relation entre Chris Mustang et Roy n'est pas très développée dans le manga. J'espère donc que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOCs. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire si je me suis plantée ou pas, s'il vous plaît. ^^'_

_Mmmmh, je crois que c'est tout. On se retrouve bientôt (j'espère) pour le chapitre 3!_


End file.
